1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam drawing apparatus and control method thereof, wherein patterns corresponding to figures included in a drawing data are drawn in a drawing area of a workpiece by means of multi-pass writing, by applying a predetermined dose of a charged particle beam to the workpiece, wherein a resist is applied to an upper surface of the workpiece, and wherein a proximity effect correcting dose and a fogging effect correction dose are incorporated in the predetermined dose.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known in the prior art, in a charged particle beam drawing apparatus, patterns corresponding to a pattern data are drawn in a drawing area of a workpiece by applying a predetermined dose of a charged particle beam to the workpiece, wherein a resist is applied to an upper surface of the workpiece, and wherein a proximity effect correction dose and a fogging effect correction dose are incorporated in the predetermined dose. For example, the charged particle beam drawing apparatus in the prior art is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728.
In the charged particle beam drawing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728, patterns corresponding to the pattern data are drawn in a whole of the drawing area of the workpiece by applying the predetermined dose of the charged particle beam to the workpiece. In detail, in a first embodiment of the charged particle beam drawing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728, calculation concerning proximity effect correction and fogging effect correction is performed, while the patterns are drawn in the drawing area of the workpiece.
In the charged particle beam drawing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728, pattern area density distribution and a proximity effect correction dose are used for calculation of the fogging effect correction dose, wherein the pattern area density distribution and the proximity effect correction dose are calculated by using meshes, wherein a size of each mesh is 5 μm×5 μm. Accordingly, the charged particle beam drawing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728, can achieve higher accuracy of the fogging effect correction dose than a charged particle beam drawing apparatus, in which a value of a proximity effect correction dose used for a calculation of a fogging effect correction dose, is constant. (see paragraphs 0042, 0071, 0073 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728).
In a charged particle beam drawing apparatus in the prior art, such as the charged particle beam drawing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728, it is intended that the calculation concerning the proximity effect correction and the fogging effect correction is performed while the patterns are drawn in the drawing area of the workpiece. However, in the charged particle beam drawing apparatus in the prior art, such as the charged particle beam drawing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728, before drawing of patterns included in a block frame used for a shot dividing process and having a drawing order priority, is started, it is required to complete the shot dividing process corresponding to the block frame used for the shot dividing process and having the drawing order priority, pattern area density distribution calculation and proximity effect correction dose calculation corresponding to a block frame used for the proximity effect correction and having the drawing order priority, wherein the pattern area density distribution calculation and the proximity effect correction dose calculation are performed by using meshes, wherein a size of each mesh is 1 μm×1 μm, and wherein the block frame used for the proximity effect correction is slightly larger than the block frame used for the shot dividing process. Also, in the charged particle beam drawing apparatus in the prior art, such as the charged particle beam drawing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728, before the drawing of the patterns included in the block frame used for the shot dividing process and having the drawing order priority, is started, it is required to complete pattern area density distribution calculation and proximity effect correction dose calculation corresponding to a block frame used for the fogging effect correction and having the drawing order priority, wherein the pattern area density distribution calculation and the proximity effect correction dose calculation are performed by using meshes, wherein a size of each mesh is 5 μm×5 μm, and wherein the block frame used for the fogging effect correction is fairly larger than the block frame used for the shot dividing process. Also, in the charged particle beam drawing apparatus in the prior art, such as the charged particle beam drawing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728, before the drawing of the patterns included in the block frame used for the shot dividing process and having the drawing order priority, is started, it is required to complete pattern area density distribution calculation and fogging effect correction dose calculation corresponding to the block frame used for the fogging effect correction and having the drawing order priority, wherein the pattern area density distribution calculation and the fogging effect correction dose calculation are performed by using meshes, wherein a size of each mesh is 1 μm×1 μm.
Therefore, in the charged particle beam drawing apparatus in the prior art, such as the charged particle beam drawing apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-220728, actually, the drawing of the patterns included in the block frame used for the shot dividing process and having the drawing order priority, cannot be immediately started.